The Name of Ara
by Light15XV
Summary: [Reboot] When destiny forces you to make a decision, there is a sacrifice that will change you forever. Just a normal life for Ara, but something unravels the secret that only her family knew about. Can she still be able to live on after the secret becomes known? Can she still watch over a certain guardian? Rated T until warned about horror scenes.
1. Before The Tide

— **Chapter 1: Before The Tide —**

* * *

The silence of noise except the puddle of muddy water from an alleyway in a district, the sounds of water drip aimlessly where the once beloved city prospered before its severe downfall towards mysterious crimes and vicious deaths of the corrupted remain standing in today's present.

The sky had already darkened to the point where the people were no longer visible outside of their homes, and only the thieves and assassins wonder about through the night. Aside from themselves, corrupt officials and gangs also roam freely in the moon-filled night.

It's been six years. Six years after I had no choice but to run and hide from others in order to secure my identity and fate.

And within this night, I was running from a desperate man seeking out to capture me because of complicated matters I've engaged in. All of this started because of me six years ago. . .

 **– 6 Years Ago –**

"Wow!" The beautiful water fountains shone brilliantly on my arrival at Hamel, the City of Water. The water reflected from the warm light of the sun's rays that casted down on my shadow, and my family is also with me! Despite the fact most of my siblings don't really like me, my closest brother Aren does! He's always the one who watches over me greatly and I admire him so much even though we're not of the same blood from our mother's side.

Anyways, we are here in Hamel for our family's protection. I am to attend Hamel Academy here and meet some new friends! I'm very delightful to be here to familiarize myself of this city and get to see the most beautiful places here in Hamel.

But the most important thing of all is that I hope I can try all of the delicacies made in the bakeries, since it's rumored that the best ones are in this city! Unknowingly, I drooled.

"Are you thinking about those desserts again?" My brother Aren says with a chuckle afterwards, prepared me a handkerchief beforehand and I took it and wiped my saliva in embarrassment.

"Ahaha, I'm just too excited brother. I can't wait to start school here in Hamel!" My hands fist-pumped to the air with incredible excitement.

"Hmph, with your current manners? If you forget your proper mannerisms, don't you think the people here will make a laughingstock of you?." One of my half-brothers said. It's true that I lack the manners of a budding young lady due to my clumsiness, so the people might just laugh at me! I was just about to clarify my second brother to be right but Aren stepped in front of me.

"They won't make fun of our meimei. How can they be making a laughingstock of Ara when she's so very kind? Surly you must be mistaken, second brother." Aren told Second Brother with polite manners. He showed respect towards brother Aren, but unlike him I could tell that he disapproved of me and was going to say something before deciding to just walk away from us.

Feeling that I've burdened Aren, I apologized. "Brother Aren...I-" He didn't let me say any further and patted my head. Everytime he does that, I know that he's trying to reassure me that everything will be okay and nothing bad will ever happen. I'm happy to have him by my side when things get tough between me and my mom, I can always rely on him to reassure me.

After a few days before the start of the school day, I prepared my supplies for my first day of education in Hamel. Everything's different here than at home since they don't usually hold things from the Northern Region. This place unfamiliar to me has a lot to offer to our people and they were kind enough for me and my family to stay here under protection until Fahrmann was safe enough to shelter again.

"Which way to the academy again..?" I looked right and left in the street. Both ways we're so similar with each other that I can't tell where should I go. I subsequently went right in hoping I went the right way, but something's off. "Where is this exactly?" By looking around my surroundings, I discovered a tall building that looked like a castle.

"Could this be the school?" I entered the castle and saw many beautiful structures inside it like a rich man's dream! I never knew the academy could be this prestigious. Then footsteps were heard behind me. I turned around to see a young boy with blonde hair and brown tips, wearing clothes that resembled the school's official uniform.

His eyes were stunning. . .really stunning to see. It was like looking at SUCH A CUTE PUPPY!

I went over to him and patted his head in glee. He was so cute!

"A-Ah miss, I-I know I look cute in your eyes but what are you doing in my home?" Huh? Did he say this place was his home? With such a cute voice of his?

"Hahaha, only people who've seen you the first time often tell you that, son." Another human walked in and it was a man as large as me and the young boy, but I recognized who this was.

"S-SIR HELPUTT?!" I yelled in shock. This was the castle of the Seiker family, how could I not know! And this child is his son! "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't know where the academy was and I just figured if I went in the direction I chose I hoped that I chose right but I came here instead and saw your castle and I thought it was the school and-", running out of air I catch my breath.

"Hahaha, it's alright. It's a surprise to see the young lady of the Haan family unexpectedly arrive here yet it would be my honor to escort you towards the academy. However I'm busy to delay any of my tasks, so I'll have my son deliver you there with him." Sir Helputt is very kind to my family, so I hoped to repay him for his kindness.

Wait, did he say his son will escort me?!

"Father, I can go with her?" The little boy tilted his head at him. Sir Helputt wants his son to go with me to the academy?

"You want this father of yours to be unjust as the benefactor of her family and people?" His expression seemed to be as if he was scolding his son for being rude to a lady.

"I'll have the guards look after you during the escort." The boy only nods to his father and did his best to try and escort me to the carriage. We both sat opposite sides across from each other while the carriage was taking us to our destination. Both of us didn't talk for a moment until I caught him looking at me when I was looking out the window. He blushed a bit and I couldn't help but find it cute.

"A-Are you the new person with your family that arrived here?" He asked me for the first time and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah, my family and I are staying in Hamel for now. Thus I'm going to school here for the time being too." Answering him positively, he then nods until he widened his eyes and displayed curtesy towards me.

"I-I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Prince Seiker." Prince? A charming little prince is he? No wonder why he's named that. "As you well know about my father Helputt Seiker, known as 'Hamel's White Colossus', I am his son who's awaiting the day I can be like him." His paw print-like eyes sparkled when he talked about his father.

"Ah, what is Miss's name since you're like a friend to my father?" His lips curled up into a smile as he awaited for my answer. I exhaled air to calm myself down from his adorableness.

"My name is. . ."


	2. My Name Is Ara

— **Chapter 2: My Name Is Ara —**

* * *

"My name is Ara Haan, the young lady of the Haan Family in the Northern Region whose ancestor sealed the sacred beast. Our family has been protecting the seal for many decades and now it falls upon us to guard it well." These points were well known in public.

Prince was staring at me with a surprised expression for a moment until he cleared his throat. "That's a wonderful history you have there, Miss Ara." He laughed softly, "But you are from the Northern Region? What's it like there?" He asked me with a curious glint in his eyes and how could I not tell him with that cute expression of his?

"Hehe, it's a town unlike your great city of Hamel. Many things there have a traditional custom and it is well known for its spiritual alliance with the sacred beasts that live there, but some beasts prefer solitude to not engage in any affairs of the people." The boy smiled like sunshine when he had patiently listened to every word I spoke.

"Although some of them don't care about the good and bad things about us, there was once a large battle between both species. I've only known that they lie dominant in someone's protection." Truth is, the Haan family protects the seal of the most dangerous sacred beast from the histories of Fahrmaan. The Millenium Fox, Eun.

It was a spiritual beast who acted on its own will that destroyed many towns in the Northern Region. It didn't care for the standards of good and evil of humans and refused to treat them as an equal and believed they were inferior to itself.

"I'm curious," the boy said, "Doesn't that mean the beasts disregard us because we seem to be gullible towards lies and greed but not the ways of life?"

His question gave me an inner shock! For such a young boy at his age, Prince has deep wisdom inside of that head!

"That's an interesting question, I'll have to ask my family about it." After a few conversations together, the carriage stopped suddenly and I was thwarted forward towards Prince.

"Oof!"

There was awkward tension between the closeness of my body and his body while my face ended up on the seat near Prince's head. I secretly praised the fact that my head had leaned on the side, or else my face wouldn't been touching the seat besides him!

I came back to my senses and quickly released myself off from the little one that I believed got squished by me.

"I'M SORRY!"

I got down on my knees and started to bonk my forehead down on the ground in an apology. This was called kowtowing. Usually in my culture, people would do this if they have made a grave mistake in front of a respected person.

"I-It's okay Miss Ara. . .I'm fine. I'm okay, you see?" He urged me to look at his condition and I felt relief at his good state. "I may seem fragile, but like my father I have a strong sense of protecting others with my life." He curled up in a smile on his lips, but I felt as if he forced himself to express it.

I nodded my head in awe. For such a young boy, he held such strength in his willpower.

"Miss, we're here." The guard came over to open the door for me. I exit out of the carriage with their help and turned towards the son of Sir Helputt who also came out after me.

"Thank you for escorting me to the academy, Mr. Prince!" I gave him a grateful bow, and in turn glanced at the guards. "And thanks for taking me here as well Mr. Guards!" I also offered a bow to them. They were bewildered of my gratitude towards them but paid no less to it but just a simple bow exchange.

"Miss Ara, feel free to say my name informally. I don't mind."

How could I?! Although awkwardly, I accepted the usage of informal speech despite my concerns.

"Then I'll trouble you to call me by my name as well, Prince." I lowered my head and slightly tilted my body forward to give him polite respect.

"It's okay, Ara." He said my name informally! I raise my upper body and looked at him in astonishment. "Till we meet again?" He smiled. . .charmingly!

"Yes Prince!" I smiled wide at him which had caught him by surprise and he had rosy cheeks. I saw his reddened cheeks and I couldn't help myself finding it so cute to see. "Then, may we meet again!" I politely bow the last time and walked to the academy.

Unknown to my knowledge at the time, a pair of cyan eyes were staring behind my back as I drifted further away from them.

. . .

"We have a new student today, so come in and introduce yourself to your new classmates!" Every student in the class clapped their hands in applause, but is that really a great thing they do here? I entered the classroom and prepared myself for the unfamiliar atmosphere.

"My name is Ara Haan, proud to be your acquaintance!" I politely bow at my classmates with a smile. I catch a few boys looking at my direction while looking down from my face, and where were they staring at?

"Ms. Lucy, these boys are staring inappropriately at her." A girl with a red-haired ponytail was sitting near the window three desks away from the teacher. She seemed to be a leader.

"You boys don't be naughty little ones now, or you'll have to come help me arrange my accessories~," Ms. Lucy slightly warns them and they avoided looking at me. "Now, your seat is in front of Elesis. The red-haired girl that told on the boys for you~"

I looked over to Elesis and walked down the aisle of students until someone's foot tripped me, my body falling onto the ground. I think I caught some people staring at my butt, oh how embarrassing!

"Here." I look up at the person in front me and it was Elesis offering a hand to me. My hand held hers while she helped me up.

"Thank you, Miss Elesis." I thanked her but she looked baffled when I said that; is she okay? She only then laughs and patted me on the back.

"You're an odd person but I'll accept that. Come on, sit." Elesis sat down on her seat and I followed suit with my seat in front of her desk. Some boys were snickering about me calling her Miss, and she shot a glare at them earning uncomfortable shuddering from her piercing stare.

Maybe being in school wasn't so bad at all.


	3. Making Friendships

— **Chapter 3: Making Friendships** —

"Okay class, today we'll be learning about Nasods." There was a cracking sound heard within the room, making the students turn their heads to the source of the sound.

There was a boy with white hair who was wearing goggles on his face. He removed them to reveal his magenta eyes and stared at the teacher in astonishment.

"Teacher, can we start with the Queen of Nasods!?" He exclaimed to Ms. Lucy with an abrupt manner.

The Queen of Nasods? I have heard about her before in historical records but there was a trending rumor that she was still alive after the battle of the Nasod War.

"Since this history lesson finally gets you to actively participate, you better listen well!" Ms. Lucy then pulled out a map of Elrianode, home of the El Lady and the six El Masters.

"Puh-lease, science is better to know because you can learn about a certain subject on your own rather than having to learn about histories being taught over and over again when you're not making use of the history taught to you." He said his words in a mocking manner.

"Add! History is important to remember how this world was formed and how our ancestors established today's technology and society!" She scolds him, "Science may be your expertise, but you need to know many other subjects so that you can learn how to understand yours more easily."

The boy named Add rolled his eyes, Ms. Lucy sighed in frustration, and I could only hope they can get along better if Add could learn how to be more respectful to her. "As I was saying, we will start on this lesson about Nasods." She prepared a whole conversation about it for the rest of the class time.

"Nasods were intelligent life forms that roamed in the Ellian Kingdom, 550 years ago. They were created by a man named Adrian Nasod who believed that he can make robots who have a sentience and in that time they were very helpful to us and we expressed our generosity for them. Then one day all of the Nasods disappeared along with Adrian himself, and we can only conclude that they were hidden somewhere in Fluone but no one knows where." Ms. Lucy smiled.

"Can we get to the Eve part now?" Add was getting impatient and Ms. Lucy could only sigh.

"Then please stop with whatever you're doing and focus here." I looked over towards what he was doing and saw that there was a build of a dagger.

However, there was no blade on it to cut.

"I'm almost done." With a few fixes more, he halts and focused all of his attention to Ms. Lucy. He's an interesting one I guess; I would like to see any other things he built besides what was on his desk sometime.

"Thank you Add." Teacher Lucy smiled in satisfaction. "Eve was one of the Nasods created by Adrian, yet she was a special case. She was titled the Queen of Nasods who kept in charge of the Nasods also during the Nasod War." I've heard that the war polluted an area and most of the Nasods went extinct. . .it was awful to hear about it.

"We don't know if Eve is alive or not, but she was respected on performing her duties as a queen. The mystery of her whereabouts still goes on even today." As soon as the teacher finished speaking, the bell rang loudly and everyone stood up from their seats to continue to another class. "See you all tomorrow!"

. . .

It was time for lunch. Although there were delicious food in the cafeteria kitchen, I wasn't familiar with their food culture.

So I brought my own lunch instead. Fahrmaan's specialty foods were always the best to eat but homemade food was more delicious!

"Where do I sit?" I took a glance around the cafeteria and saw many people sitting together socializing. Maybe I should find somewhere to sit by myself. . .

"Hey Ara, com'ere!" A familiar voice averted my eyes to its direction and I found it was Elesis calling for me. She was raising her hand urging me to come over, which I did without hesitation. "Hey Add! You remember her right?" Add was sitting beside Elesis, working on the same gadget he was building in class.

"Yeah, Area Honey was it?" Elesis smacked his head after. "OKAY OKAY, IT'S ARA HAAN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THIS HARD YOU CRIMSON DEMON!" He rubs his head but he ended up with a second hit to the head for calling her that. His head started to bruise after.

"Hmph, science nerd!" She then turns to look at my lunch and points at it. "Whatcha got there?"

"I made it. Do you want some? Northern Region specialty!" Elesis nodded, curiously pondering of how it would taste. I gave her some tender chicken with mother's secret orange sauce and she didn't hesitate to put it in her mouth! But I can tell by her expression that she really liked it!

"MMMM! AWDD YOUG OTTA TRY DHIS!" Elesis told him with the chicken in her mouth. Add still had the bruise on his head and looked at her with slight disgust.

"Ever heard of table manners?" Elesis took a piece of tender chicken and drove it straight into his mouth as he flailed suddenly at her hand putting the chicken in his mouth.

Hahaha! It was a sight worth seeing.

"Mmmm..." Add had sauce all over his mouth due to the movements he made that accidentally got on the outside of his mouth. Elesis tried not to burst out laughing after what she did to him but it was still funny regardless.

"Wwhat?"

Elesis gulps her food before bursting out in laughter to the point where tears formed on her eyes.

"You have sauce on your lips, Add." I added. He looked at me and then at Elesis.

"You-" Elesis wiped his lips with a napkin and threw it away while grabbing another one for herself. Add didn't say anything anymore so he resumed to his gadget while I stared at them quietly.

At least, I have made friends here.


	4. The Magician And The Lofty

— **Chapter 4: The Magician And The Lofty —**

After school, my family and I went to the shopping district at the center of the city. We came to look for food ingredients to cook our traditional cuisines using food from Senace.

The City Of Water was the capital of the Senace Kingdom, however we don't get to see the royal family as much since they've been traveling across Elrios. The responsibility of protecting the kingdom was then pushed onto the Seiker family due to their strength in protecting Hamel.

"Here sir!" A young child's voice was heard from a distance. She was besides her mother, holding hands with her while she gave a piece of paper to a homeless man. The child and mother walked away afterwards, leaving the man to open up the paper to see what the child gave him. It was a drawing of him with smiling sunshines and he, himself smiling as well.

What a kind gift. Even the real him gave a smile when he saw it.

"Here sir!" I went over and sat down in front of him. He was confused at what I was doing until I pulled out a cutting board and some food in a bowl.

"Organic apples, fried crackers from Altera, and lettuce should suffice!" I chopped the apples into little square pieces and put them back into the bowl before preparing my next ingredient. The fried crackers were carefully broken apart into small pieces into the bowl along with salad to mix it up with a wooden spoon. After finishing up, I gave the bowl to the homeless man with a silver spoon.

"It's the only thing I can make for you with these limited ingredients, so please enjoy it!" I gave the homeless man a smile. He seem surprised at my act of kindness, but he took the spoon and got a chunk of the salad and ate it with hungry eyes.

"Thank you. . .for the food."

"You're welcome, Mister." After giving him a polite goodbye, I made my way back to my family to continue shopping with them.

". . .Hmm, she looks just like her."

. . .

The Haan Family went back all the way home, in the East Region of Hamel. My three half-sisters were waiting for our return so they can cook for the whole family.

"What took you so long? Haven't you know that it's almost dinner time?!" Second sister said, narrowing her eyes towards me.

"You were probably going around buying different kinds of candy and forgot to come home to this indecent house." Third sister said, doing the same.

This house was simple and beautiful, so I didn't understand why my sisters and second brother never liked to live in a beautiful home in Hamel. Do they still prefer Fahrmann? I do miss my home there too, but it's not good to remember when it's in danger.

"Come on, we better cook." First sister took the bags from me forcefully and walked into the kitchen with the two sisters. Knowing that they wouldn't want me to help, I decide to head towards the living room, seeing Brother Aren and second brother reading scrolls of our family history.

I've read a few scrolls concerning about our family protecting the seal of the Millennium Fox before. However, there wasn't anything more regarding how our family came to be after that.

"Ah, welcome back Ara." Brother Aren greets me but second brother prepared to leave and Aren allowed him to before he bumped into me slightly before going. I greet Brother Aren and sat down on a couch.

"What is that, brother?" I asked him. He was holding a scroll of someone's history, or in particular a renowned someone. Aren chuckled.

"It's about our ancestor, who sealed the Millennium Fox in the past."

Oh, this story! I had always loved stories about how our ancestor sealed the Millennium Fox inside our chapel, but since we moved here the seal is kept within our parent's room for safety.

"I've always wondered why their name wasn't listed in the records. Is there something about their name that would cause something bad to happen?" I've heard plenty of things that can curse someone and an entire family, but only those were in legends. It seems that Brother Aren was looking at me with a chuckle about what I said.

"What are you two on about? Come on, it's time for dinner." Father came into the room to inform us to eat. Brother Aren put the scroll down on the table and left for dinner, but I quickly went to check to see what was written on the scroll.

There was a drawing of our ancestor, and it was showing her sealing the fox. Many tales were told about her but she stopped appearing in the historical records after a few years from the eventual day.

"What's this?" Something was written on the bottom right of the scroll, revealing a name.

Ara Haan.

. . . .Wait, my name? Why did this scroll have my name written in the historical records? Maybe our family names have been written down so the future generations of our family knew that they existed?

"Ara!" I jumped from the sound of Brother Aren speaking from the dining room. I quickly put the scroll down back on the table and left to the dining room.

"Coming!~" I'll ask Brother Aren next time, since it wasn't the right time to be assuming why my name was written in the scroll.

. . .

After dinner, I went to my room and opened the window to stare at the night sky full of beautiful stars shining amidst the sky. Who knew Hamel could be this beautiful in person? I begin to relax until a shadow swooped into my place.

"GAH! WHO ARE YOU?!" The shadow scared me! It didn't answer my question and instead abducted me from my room and started to take me away!

"L-Let me go!" I struggled to break free from this person's hands but their grip was strong.

But not strong enough for me!

"HYAAH!" I flipped the person onto the ground and made them see stars.

Whoops.

"Uh, hello?" I waved my hand over their face, but I seem to have knocked them out hard.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! DID YOU SEE THAT?! SHE FLIPPED THAT GUY DOWN ON THE GROUND SO HARD HE WENT UNCONSCIOUS! TALK ABOUT GIRL POWER!" I heard a girl's voice from a distance. Was she spying on me?

"And you screaming that out loud will be enough for a street to wake up in the night." There was also a man's voice in the same distance as the girl's.

Who are they?

"W-Who are you guys?" I frantically asked the voices. Noises came from the rustling bushes showing a purple clad girl and a young-looking man coming out of it. The girl spoke up first.

"Sorry to scare you, Lady Ara of the Haan family. I am the brilliant, genius magician Aisha of the Landar family! It's nice to see another prestigious family member here." Aisha introduced herself with a confident smile. She knows who I am? But wait, the Landar family?

"You're from the prestigious Landar family?! The family of the best magicians from Elrianode long ago?!" I yelled in shock as the man shook his head and sighed.

"Now you're the one yelling, Ms. Fox?" Huh? Ms. Fox? Where did he get that name? "You are a part of the Haan family who protects the seal of the Millennium Fox after all, and you are more likely to become one than the rest of your family."

WHACK!

Aisha had elbowed him in the stomach. He responded with a tick mark on his head while keeping a nonchalant expression while she whistles innocently away from his glaring eyes before averting her eyes back to me.

"Ehehehe, well we pretty much live in Sander now. Although coming to Hamel did sure took awhile to get here." Sander?! That's like the next village over! To come here to Hamel from that far-

"Aisha, aren't you forgetting something?" The man interrupted my thoughts.

"Psh, of course I haven't forgotten. Oh! By the way, this is Ain who's a supposed 'butler' for me." Ain glared at her and she giggles and walks to the unconscious person on the ground.

"Pardon my inappropriateness. I am Ainchase Ishmael, agent of the Goddess Ishmael and just a guardian to Lady Aisha. Not a 'butler'."

Aisha pouts at him. "You dare to say Lady Aisha at her instead of addressing me directly?!"

"If only you had acted properly as an heir of the Landar family and dressed appropriately before coming here, I would have addressed you so. I don't see why Goddess Ishmael had chosen me to protect you, but it is my mission and I'll have to accept that." Ain said.

Only then I gawked at him.

"Y-You're an angel?!" An angel appeared before me and is right in front of me!

". . .No, as I said I'm the agent of Goddess Ishmael."

"So. . .a celestial?"

". . .Something like that."

"Alright alright you two. Ain, it's time to bring this guy to Captain Penensio so he can interrogate why he tried to capture Ara." Aisha said and casted a teleport spell on the ground under her and the unconscious person.

"The captain told us to find a culprit who was trying to steal a document and it just so happens to be this idiot who's unconscious right now."

With an understanding nod, I looked at the Landar heiress with a smile. "Oh uhm, it was an honor to meet you Lady Aisha and Ain." I bow to them.

"No need for formalities, Ara. Oh wait hold on," she walked towards me and brought out a necklace. It had a really beautiful blue hue of a gem on it. "Here, it's made of the water el." I wouldn't take such a necklace!

"N-No it's okay, you shouldn't give it to me. Isn't it an important necklace?" I asked her but she shook her head at me.

"Nah, it's okay! Here, let me put this on you." She slipped the necklace onto my neck. Once it's clipped, she took one look at me and squealed. "YOU LOOK SOOOO PRETTTYYY!" I do? I may have to go look at a mirror back home.

"Aisha!" Ain called for her, and she rushed back to activate the spell.

"W-Wait, who made this?!"

"Secret!~" The purplenette flashes a smile and both of them already teleported away before I could even speak up.

". . .Looks like I'll walk home." I begin to walk back to the residence, touching the water el etched onto the necklace. I wondered who created such a lovely accessory.

Unbeknownst to me, the water el on the necklace started to glow.


	5. Rubenian Siblings Part I

— **Chapter 5: Rubenian Siblings —**

Ara. . .how odd. I'm sure I felt some kind of ethereal essence around her, but there's no sense of it at all. Since her family is known to wield the power of the moonstone, then why is that the girl has the weakest link to it if she hails from the Haan clan?

I sighed in frustration.

"Hm? You okay, Ain?" The purple magician sensed my unusual behavior. Only then I smiled to hide my thoughts from her.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day, so you better get some sleep. Humans have to conserve their active energy in order to feel refreshed for the next days, right? Then you better go." I told her, and this Landar heiress just makes that annoying face again.

"You don't ever sleep, do you?" Pouting, I assume that's what humans call it.

"I have a mission to do, and sleeping would make me irresponsible to my duty to look after you."

"Suit yourself then, I'll be going to sleep." She yawns, walking into her bedroom. As for me, I would not stay put when this city will someday reach an eventual time.

. . .

It was another day in Hamel Academy. This time in science class, I was grouped with Elesis and Add again since we all have the same class courses; a second thought also made me wonder if Lady Aisha has been enrolled to this academy as well.

BOOM!

An explosion of smoke came up from our lab table and the three of us were coughing from the failed potion experiment. Once the mist of chemicals cleared, I saw the both of them covered in dust.

"KUGH KUGH KUGH! YOU IDIOT KUGH WHY DID YOU PUT THAT KUGH THAT SUBSTANCE IN?!" Add yelled at Elesis while coughing in between his words.

"KUHH KUHH! I THOUGHT IT WOULD COOL THE POTION DOWN AND TURN IT PURPLE KUHH KUHH!" Elesis yelled back at him.

Uh oh.

"ADD AND ELESIS, YOU BOTH ARE TO STAY AFTER CLASS AND CLEAN YOUR MESSES! ARA, THEY'RE YOUR TEAMMATES! YOU STAY AND HELP THEM!" I nod nervously at Mr. Denka. He probably didn't like the fact that they messed up a potion he gave specific instructions on, and he repeated the procedure five times due to some students' lack of listening.

"Hmph! This is all your fault you crimson demon!"

"Well if you had told me it wasn't the right one, I would've listened!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD!"

Their arguments still continued after class; with me just trying to settle them with little success. Eventually the bell rings at the end of our day.

. . .

"Hey! To settle the score, let's have a smoothie contest at Elime's Café!" Elesis declares, pointing a finger at the boy.

"Kekekekekek, I'll win this time!" Add laughs, making it sound more hysterical than the other laugh yesterday. As much I wanted to see the results of that duel; I was expected at home.

"Yeah right, last time you ate the snow cone and fainted on the floor." She remarks with a smirk.

Add replied with a scowl, seeming as if he wanted to win on top this time to later ridicule the fair rednette.

We were walking out front of the academy when I heard the voice of a young boy. "Hey sis!" He calls, coming in from the left sidewalk. He had the same red hair as Elesis, although I believed his was a shade darker than hers.

"Hey Els! How's my little bro doing?" So they really were brother and sister, much like me and Aren including my other step siblings.

"Training class was fun today! Oh I also brought Ch-" he pauses to look at me before resuming, "Prince along for the hangout!"

Prince? Here?

"Oh? You're here too, Ara?" Prince walks besides Elsword.

"U-Uh yeah, I didn't know you were friends with Elesis through her brother. . ."

"I am, with Add of course." He chuckles as he stares at the science whiz with a smile; to which the latter backs away. Was there something wrong with a smile?

"I see, but I am needed back-"

"I told your family that you can hang out with us."

What?

I stare at Prince in disbelief. How can he convince them to let me stay here?

"They said something about telling you another day so they let me have you hang out with our friends." Prince says with a bright smile.

From that glorious expression, I couldn't stop myself from patting his head.

"W-Wait, Ara stop-" I couldn't resist myself to touch his soft hair and his 'animal ears' sticking out as hair strands. For a moment I saw his face turning red and I stopped completely, realizing what I had done.

I felt my face flushing pink.

"Well this is a rare sight."

"Agreed, sis."

Both siblings look back at us with an obvious smile upon their faces. Add, on the other hand, couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"S-Sorry Prince!" I apologize with a bow.

"I-It's alright Ara, really..." He shook his head.

I avert my eyes with a hand to my face to avoid my embarrassment from being seen. Els nudges Prince on the arm with a smirk, causing him to glare at the red-haired boy.

"Come on folks, let's go to Elime's Café. Chop chop!" Elesis claps her hands, signaling us to follow her there. Add was already racing ahead while we walk steadily there, leading Elesis to run ahead and race with him to the destination.

. . .

"I-HAH FINALLY BEAT-HAH YAH!" Add proclaims. He and Elesis were gasping for breath after racing each other to the place. Prince, Elsword, and I arrived shortly after talking with the young redhead about how we all met Sir Helputt's son.

"I-I JUST LET YOU WIN THAT'S ALL!" Elesis blurts out at Add that caused quite a commotion to people passing by.

"Hey, both of you should go on a date. You two are constantly at each other's throats for like I don't know, a long time?" Elsword smirks at the crimson and violet duo who were arguing even when they finished racing.

Poor Elsword, their reactions caused you casualties after you said that.

As we all enter the café, I spot two familiar figures sitting at a table. _Oh! it's them!_ I quickly walk over to greet the two.

"Lady Aisha and Sir Ain, it's an honor to meet the both of you here," I was about to formally greet Aisha until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey hey hey, what did I say about dropping the formalities?" She tells me, drinking el tea from a teacup on the table.

"Ah. . .Aisha, sorry." I apologized but instead I was met with her giggles; that made her choke on the el tea. "A-AISHA?!" I panic for a moment until she raised her hand towards me; signaling that she was okay and spoke with laughter in between her words.

"GUAHAHA! SHE CALLED YOU SIR AIN HAHAHAHA!" Her laugh echoes throughout the place and wiped a tear from her eye. Ain just stares at her, having no qualms about it.

"Aisha? So you're finally here?" The young Seiker boy's voice was heard from a distance. He walked by towards the table where we were.

"It's an honor to meet you Ainchase Ishmael, agent of the Goddess Ishmael. I could ask you many questions, but I dare not trouble you from your sole duty of protecting Aisha Landar." He politely speaks to Ain.

As expected of a future guardian of Hamel, but why does it seem like he was troubled?

Ain got up from his seat across from the Landar heiress and stood in front of the shorter guardian. "Your words are widely accepted, Prince Seiker." Ain royally nods to him, as expected from a celestial of the Goddess Ishmael.

I wonder how these three met?

"Hey Chung! What up?" . . .Chung? I looked at the blonde boy in confusion. I was greeted with his nervous expression upon his face.

This name however, sounds familiar to me. . .

"Did you not tell her that name?" Aisha questions him but Elsword walks over to her, who had his cheeks pinched a lot by Elesis and Add for teasing them to go date, to whisper something to her right ear. She then widens her eyes and starts smiling like crazy at the nervous boy with paw-like eyes.

"S-Sorry Ara. . ." Prince, or Chung to be exact, apologized to me. "Can we. .talk?" Gesturing to follow him, I eventually bought ourselves some drinks and sat with him at a table away from the others.

I took a sip of my drink called Spirit Water. It was exactly like water but the only difference is that it felt like I was being rejuvenated with life. As I enjoy my drink, my eyes catch him smiling at me for some reason. "What are you looking at?" I question him before he quickly realized what he was doing.

"I-I apologize, you are pretty when you smile."

Blush.

I hid my reddened cheeks with my hands. How can a cute son of Sir Helputt be bold enough to compliment a lady like that?

Shaking my head, I eventually stare at his blue, paw-like eyes locking my amber eyes with his. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him.

"Ah, I didn't tell you that I had another name. Chung was a nickname that my father gave me and it's a name that only those close to me can call me." He stared at my eyes as well, "I wanted you to call me Prince only but I liked the name Chung. Sorry for getting you to only say my birth name."

So this is why Aisha called him Chung. But that means. . .

"Am I not a friend then?"

 _Thump._

My words caused me to close my voice completely, not allowing any other words to be muttered out.


	6. Rubenian Siblings Part II

"A-Ah, no no no! You are a good friend! Y-You were just special that's all!" I did feel hurt, but this was a boy younger than me that I am talking to. To think he'll say words like these makes me wonder if he had read information on many things about social skills.

Of course, all respected people are needed to have good composure and social skills in order for the people to lay their trust on them for protection-wise.

"Special friend?" I tilt my head towards the left thinking about what that could mean. Though Chung ends up saying nothing else after that.

 _THUD._

There was a sound of someone who fell down to the floor that was heard throughout the cafe; looking towards the the direction of what made the sound.

Add?

He laid right onto the floor, passed out. Elesis raised both of her hands into the air in victory from the smoothie contest but also bent down to carry Add on her shoulders. Talk about inhumane strength!

She turns towards Elsword who was talking to Ain and Aisha. "Hey Els! I'm gonna go home, so have fun talking to your girlfriend over there!" Having a smirk on her face.

'Girlfriend?' My gaze unconsciously landed on the certain purplenette.

The redhead rebutted at the rednette saying, "Have fun with your boyfriend back home!" Exchanging a smirk too. The both of them blush after saying that to each other, also seeing Aisha with a slight tint of red on her cheeks as well.

"Hehe," I looked back at Chung, who was chuckling softly. "They're always like this, don't worry about it." How does he get used to it?

"I guess so haha," I laughed it off. I'm glad to talk with Chung here, as good friends. I guess having friends here is a lot different than the friends I have back in Isshin Village.

"Hey Chung!" Elsword's voice was heard from Aisha's table as he walked directly towards us. "Party at my house tonight?" A party?

"Sure," He answered the red-haired boy. Unexpectedly, he turns his head towards me as if he's asking me to come along too.

Is this a good idea? Hanging out at a new friends' house in Hamel would cause disturbance towards my sisters and brothers. "B-But-"

"I'll inform them that you'll be with us," Chung interrupted me and said that! How bold!

"I didn't know you were this kind of guy," the red boy spoke a fact. I looked back at the blonde, yet I knew that he acted nervous because of what Elsword said. The blonde-haired boy turned to the redhead and gave him a stare that had the red knight backing away from Chung.

"I'm not," said Chung, "Ara is a new friend who we can show all sorts of things in Hamel. For one thing, we can show her where you live." Elsword raised his left eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Alright, fine. Sis would be glad to have a girl near her age to talk to besides Flatty." I heard footsteps coming towards us after his words. By then I knew Elsword was going to get the same treatment when Aisha had whacked him on the head with her magic staff.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE HEIRESS OF THE LANDAR FAMILY!" Aisha yelled in the café, thereby having the people stare at her. Gossips spread mainly about her being of Landar blood.

"Inside voice, young lady!" Ain scolded her in which she replies with an angry pout. I giggled, but I also heard someone do the same. "Alright alright, let's go over to the knights' house shall we?" Everyone then calmed themselves down like it was normal.

Talk about a celestial's influence!

. . .

"Well that took you all a long time," said Elesis when we arrived at their home. Everything was simple from the soft, comfortable couches; one couch was occupied by the unconscious Add. Their home may not be exquisite as my home, but the simpleness of furniture and the interior is enough for me to feel relaxed from all the profound things I've seen in my everyday life.

"I got behind on schedule," Elsword's bump on his head was visible to Elesis and thus snickers at her little brother, getting a glare from him. "I'll go prepare some hot chocolate." He then went to the kitchen.

"CHOCOLATE?!" Add's sudden waking spooked me when he rose up from the couch. He looked at us one by one and had realized where he was. "Don't laugh at me Crimson Demon."

Elesis, who's been trying hard to close her mouth, bursts into laughter. "THAT WAS GOLD!"

"The only gold I'll see is the Nasod Queen's eyes," Add stated to her while rolling his eyes.

"If my eyes were like her eyes, I'd be golden right?"

Everyone was silent after Elesis said that.

 _Clank._

The sound of a pin was dropped somewhere.

"Here's some hot chocolate for everyone!" Elsword came back with a tray of cups, filled with the heated beverage. We all took a cup, enjoying the fresh aroma in the air.

"I'm surprised. I didn't know you can make good hot chocolate, Els~" Aisha said his name in a teasing way.

"I admit Elsword does have great skills in producing this hot beverage. . .I should try to make this drink sometime." Ain quietly mumbles the last few words to himself.

"I don't go around training all the time you know," Elsword states, "I do the cooking around here since Sis is busy being a Velder Knight who's taking care of things in Hamel." My eyes widened.

"Elesis, you're a Velder Knight?" She turns around to answer me, having a serious face before answering me.

"Yes, that's the reason why Elsword and I live here. I have a mission to protect Hamel civilians along with Chung's father, Helputt. Our father and his father used to be comrades until our father died in battle and Helputt had to take us in by using my title to get us here." Elesis stated.

We were all listening to her story with silence. I looked at Chung's reaction as he assumed a serious expression when he heard the story.

I felt someone's eyes resting upon me from behind, but there were no such glances when I turned around to know who did it.

"I was called the red-haired knight of Velder, who lead the knights to victory at a young age. You may know the story of Velder Kingdom's victory in the Velder Civil War against the Black Tiger Knights."

Eh?! That story?

"W-Wait, you were the young knight who brought victory to the kingdom in that war?!" I was surprised that Elesis has such a legend in her life.

She chuckled at my reaction, "I see that you read your world history, Ara." She sounds eager to share the story more with me than the others, but they seem to know about it as well. "Elkashu, Els and my father, assigned me to assist in the war during that time. We had to capture the Glornir Plains in order to prevent more casualties and to be victorious against Sir Branderk. Although our army were short on supplies venturing through the Marden Forest full of demonic-looking monsters, I offered to lead the detachment forces through it. That's how we gained our victory."

I never thought she would be a great leader, leading the forces to victory alongside her father. That must've been quite an experience for someone this young.

"As I recall, you had someone assist you in the forces too." Chung's silence was broken as he spoke. "Thanks to him for transferring your words to the Red Mercenary Knights who looked down upon you."

Eh? So she didn't do it all by herself?

"Yes, if it wasn't for Sir Penensio, I wouldn't have brought victory with the Red Mercenary Knights looking down on me. They would have disobeyed my commands." Elesis averts her eyes to my direction. "Battles aren't won alone, but with many people achieving victory with you by your side. You're never alone when fighting strong opponents."

"Elesis, are you and Elsword from Ruben?" I asked them, but they both turned towards me with shock.

Did I say something wrong?

"How. . .do you know that, Ara?" They both replied to me in unison. I just, knew? Their energies kind of feel like power from Ruben.

"Powerful beings can sense powerful people's energies. I, for one, can sense both of your power from that of Ruben since those kind of people were born near the el. Ara, on the other hand, can also sense your powers. Could Ara be a powerful being herself?" Aisha says, making me perplexed about what she said.

I'm a powerful being? That might be because of how my family can wield the power of the moonstone. Isn't that easy to catch on?

"Well one thing's for sure," Elesis yawns before resuming her words, "It's late. We should go sleep now and don't worry about bringing anything, Ara." Her saying that made me curious on why I shouldn't. "We had your mother pack your clothes for us."

"You didn't have to go that far, Elesis."

"You're our friend now, at least be glad you're spending a night with your good friends." She smiled, containing me with the same smile.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Boys in my room, girls in Sis's room." Elsword stated, and we all begin to get our supplies ready for the night.


End file.
